Christmas Confessions
by GoodMorningFlower
Summary: Neji, Tenten, and Lee go through a life changing experience while Neji and Tenten battle with emotions on how they feel about eachother. 'Naruto finished off his ramen and looked at her, “You know, you only ever get one real chance.'


**Christmas Confessions **

**Ok people so this is another one of my stories. NejiTen. i wrote it for my bff Affectionate. **

**so this is to her (tho she already read it) lol Enjoy**

**(PS i do not own any Naruto characters even though i'd like to! and the Haikus are my work too so dont plagerize please!)**

Neji stared at Ten-ten. She looked so different. Her hair wasn't done up in buns, instead, her hair hung loosely down around her face. It was wavy and roughly shoulder length. She was wearing a long black kimono that hugged her thin body. Neji Hyuuga was amazed at how cute this girl could look.

Neji's hair flowed freely all the time and normally his head band held it back. Today, he didn't wear his headband. He had bandages on his forehead though, covering his curse mark. He was wearing a perfectly fitted black Tux. His shirt was a really light and pale purple, and his tie was black.

Today was the day they were going to their Sensei's funeral. Maito Gai had died protecting Konoha. During the attack on Konoha, Gai stepped in to help, as expected, but he chose an enemy that he just couldn't beat. He died a hero, and that is the way every shinobi wishes to die.

"You ready?" Neji asked, trying to look away from her. She nodded. Her face had a solemn expression. "Do you think Lee will be ok?" she asked, gravely concerned for her friend. Neji frowned; he wasn't sure. Lee always looked up to Gai-Sensei. For Lee to lose the man who inspired him, he must be devastated. "I'm sure he will survive, he always does," he said.

Neji and Ten-ten made their way through Konoha together, going to the funeral. On their way there, they met with Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto, and Sakura. Sakura was patting Kakashi's arm and whispering to him, her green eyes full of pity.

"It will be ok, Kakashi-Sensei. He died a noble shinobi death. I'm sure he's happy that he died with the knowledge that he saved Konoha," she whispered. Naruto was just standing there, silent and had his arms crossed. Sakura had forbid him to say anything to Kakashi about Gai.

Neji and Ten-ten walked up to them. "You guys going too?" Ten-ten asked. Sakura nodded. "Let's walk together then," Naruto said, getting annoyed. Neji snorted, "Might as well." Ten-ten and Sakura nodded.

Kakashi was trudging along behind the group. Today was the first day that he didn't have his book with him. His hands were stuffed in his pockets. Wearing a black, baggy shirt and black pants, he was hunched over and staring at the ground as he walked. _**I can't believe… he's actually gone…**_

"Wait, should we get Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked. Ten-ten shook her head, "Knowing Sasuke-Kun, he's already there, sitting in the back," she said. Sakura smiled, "Heh, yeah. You're right."

Sakura had a black kimono like Ten-ten, but Sakura's was a little more loose on her. She had taken her headband off for today as well. Naruto wore traditional clothes. Baggy black pants that covered his legs down to his calves, and a baggy fold-over shirt that tucked into his pants. He wore a thick belt that covered his lower stomach and his waist. They all looked so grim walking into the area cleared for the funeral.

As Ten-ten had said, there was Sasuke, sitting in the back row. He wore close to the same outfit as Naruto. Sakura sat next to him, saying hi.

Neji and Ten-ten made their way to the front. Lee was there, sitting rigidly in his chair. Kakashi followed them up the aisle. Neji sat beside Lee. "You ok?" he asked. Lee wiped his tears. "He was… such a great man…" Lee whispered. Ten-ten sat down beside Neji. She didn't know what to say to Lee. She was having enough trouble controlling her own tears. Kakashi sat down next to Lee. He looked down at the boy sitting like a statue, fists clenched in his lap.

Kakashi sighed and leaned back in his chair. Right when he thought everyone special to him had died, he lost his close friend and rival. He knew exactly how Lee felt. "You can let it out, if you want, Lee," he said quietly, so only Lee could hear him.

The near-empty clearing rang with the cries of the young boy. Kakashi patted Lee's back awkwardly, as he cried into Kakashi's shoulder. "It's alright, he's probably watching over you now. Where ever he is," he said, trying not to cry. Lee cried harder. Kakashi sighed again, _**I didn't think I'd miss that fool, but I do,**_ he thought, as he rubbed Lee's back.

In the next seat over, Neji sat there in silence. It was by a cruel fate that Gai-Sensei had died. He clenched his fists. _**I need to be strong.**_ Neji heard sniffing beside him. He glanced over with his pale eyes. Ten-ten was trying her best to wipe away her tears. "Ten-ten?" he asked, turning towards her. "Oh!" she turned away from Neji in embarrassment, not wanting him to see her tears.

"Ten-ten-San, it's ok. Don't be ashamed," he said, putting his hand on her back. She turned to him, eyes red and sad. "I'm trying to be like you. I'm trying to be strong…" she whispered. Neji looked at her in shock. He never knew she looked up to him.

He wanted to say something to her, to comfort her, but he couldn't think of anything. "It's ok, Ten-ten-San. Don't hold back," he said. She paused. Her brown eyes were bright with tears. Then she leaned on Neji and buried her face in his shirt. She cried silently, her shoulders racking with her controlled sobs. He slowly put his arms around her.

"HAHAHA! NEJI'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" Naruto shouted. He was standing in the back, pointing a finger at Neji. The Hyuuga pulled away from Ten-ten and stood up angrily. "Naruto! Hush! This is a funeral, be more respective!" Sakura lectured him, trying to pull him back into his seat.

Naruto still stood, bending over laughing. Neji's hands clenched into fists and shook in anger. Neji scowled and was about to do something horrible to Naruto when he felt a soft touch on his arm. He looked down at Ten-ten's worried face. "Just leave him Neji. You know how stupid he is," she said quietly. Neji nodded and glared at Naruto as he sat down between Ten-ten and Lee.

Sakura pulled Naruto down and hit him on the head, "Be quiet baka! This is a funeral and Neji is just helping his friend, is that a crime?" she whispered hotly. Naruto snorted and rubbed his head, "Heh, yeah, when he's holding her like that, there is only one thing on his mind." Sasuke just glanced at Naruto with hatred. Sakura hit Naruto again and then turned to Sasuke, trying to talk to him. Naruto rubbed his head and moved to the other side of his seat.

Neji was still fuming as the funeral started. The people of Konoha poured into the clearing. Soft sobs and cries could be heard through out the entire procession. When it came time to lay the flowers on his coffin, Lee was the first one up there. He held a white rose in one hand. He paused as he stood infront of Gai's coffin, tears running down his face then soaking into the ground. Lee sniffed and placed the white rose on the coffin as he knelt and bowed his head in prayer.

One by one the people of Konoha came up, placed flowers on his coffin, bowed their head in respect and prayer then walked away. Some stayed and waited until the ANBU would come and take him away and others just went straight home. Lee sat in the front row the entire time, staring at the growing pile of flowers. Neji stood up to go when the line had died down. He turned to go to the line when he heard a small whisper, "Neji, wait please?" Neji looked back into Ten-ten's tear soaked face.

His heart skipped a beat as he nodded and sat back down beside her. "You ok, Ten-ten-san?" he asked. She just shook her head and clutched a part of her kimono in her hands. Neji noticed her white knuckled fists and knew that she was trying her best to hold back her cries. He blushed and looked away. _**Why does she look so cute, now of all times? **_Neji thought to himself.

Neji and Ten-ten waited till everyone had left and they were the only ones left. Lee had gone to the bathroom and the ANBU hadn't come yet. Neji looked at Ten-ten. "You want to go now?" Neji asked. Ten-ten nodded and stood up shaking. She held a few white roses in her hands. She walked up to Gai's coffin slowly and knelt down. She placed the roses on top of the huge pile of flowers and then joined her hands and bowed her head. She wept silently, tears streaming down her face. Neji followed quietly. He knelt down beside Ten-ten and bowed his head but he didn't close his eyes. He was staring at the ground in thought.

When Ten-ten lifted her head and wiped her face, Neji grabbed his handkerchief and handed it to her. She smiled thinly and took it with a small thanks. Neji helped her to her feet and guided her away from Gai's dead body. Just when they were leaving, Lee had come and watched as the ANBU came to take Gai's body away. They had to disassemble his body so no one could find out secrets of Konoha. Lee stood still as he watched them vanish before his eyes. Then Lee turned and ran home. He ran right past Neji and Ten-ten.

Neji and Ten-ten watched their friend run, feeling sympathy for him. Ten-ten stumbled as her vision was clouded by a fresh wave of tears. Neji held out his arm to catch her just in case. "Are you going to be ok, Ten-ten?" he asked. Ten-ten shook her head, "Why did it have to be him? Why _our_ sensei?" she muttered. Unable to take it anymore Ten-ten turned and ran into the forest. Shocked, Neji couldn't help but follow her silently. She was going through a rough time and whether he said anything or not, she needed someone to help her.

Ten-ten had finally stopped and fell to her knees. She covered her face and sobbed. She didn't bother to hold back. She only ran because she didn't want Neji to see her weakness. But her plan was destroyed when Neji walked up behind her quietly. He knelt down beside her and touched her shoulder. She gasped and turned to him. He had sorrow and pity in his pale lavender eyes. He sat cross-legged on the ground and leaned back on a tree. Ten-ten couldn't help it, she needed someone. She threw herself at Neji, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing heavily into his shoulder. Neji, not knowing what to do, hesitantly hugged her, rubbing her back.

Ten-ten's sobs eventually slowed into quiet sniffles and gasps of breath. Neji still held her. She was shaking now. He took off his tux jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She just pulled it tighter around herself and sighed. Neji could tell that they were going to be there for a long time. A few minutes later, Neji could feel her go limp in his arms. He looked down with concern on his face. He relaxed when he realized that she had fallen asleep. He pulled her up close to him and made her sit in his lap. His arm supported her head and her back while his other arm was on her stomach.

He looked at her calm, tear stained face. He wiped her cheeks and blushed when she moved her head. He let out a sigh of relief when she was still sleeping. Her head was now resting on his chest. Neji let his hand fall down to her stomach again and he paused, noticing the frailty of her small body. His leg started falling asleep but he didn't dare move for fear of waking her up. He sighed inwardly and leaned his head back on the tree behind him. He starred at the darkening sky. It looked like it was going to rain.

He looked back down at her small face. Her hair flowed over his arm and felt so soft to him. Not wanting her to get cold, he pulled his jacket closer to her then carefully stood up, cradling her in his arms. He walked a small distance to a huge spruce tree. He settled down there, knowing that the branches would allow little or no rain to pass through them. He placed her in his lap again and watched her sleeping form. _**Why is it only now that I am finding out I like her?**_ he asked himself. He looked down at her sleeping form and frowned. He can't like her. He didn't want to ruin what they had now, so things have to stay they way they are.

Neji woke with the rising of the sun. His pale eyes widened as he felt something wet drop onto his upturned face. He raised his hand to feel it and he relaxed once he felt that it was only a water drop. He must've fallen asleep before it rained. He looked down into his arms and saw that Ten-ten still laid there, her face calm and peaceful. _**It's best if I get her home so she doesn't catch a cold**_, he thought. Gingerly he stood up, his limbs stiff and sore from staying in one position all night.

Neji walked in silence, staring straight ahead. If he looked at her, he was going to be confused. He walked to Ten-ten's house and walked quietly through the empty space. He placed her in her bedroom and pulled the covers over her. He untied his tie and undid his shirt cuffs. He rolled up his sleeves and tied his hair back. He turned to leave and closed the door silently behind him. He left her house and walked to his own home, hoping beyond hope that Ten-ten didn't like him the way he felt for her.

On the way home, he forced himself to forget about her. He didn't want to ruin what they had now. Things had to stay the way they were now. He walked into his house and slipped quietly into his room. Closing the door he then flopped down onto his bed and rested. He didn't have time to rest before he heard a soft knocking on his door. "Enter," he said slowly. His door slid open and Hinata entered.

"Neji-Kun, you just got in? Where were you all night?" she asked quietly. Neji sat up and glared at her, "It's not like it's any of your business," he snapped. She took a step back, "Oh, I-I'm sorry. Well, I just wanted you to know that breakfast is ready," she said, turning to leave. Neji stood up and grabbed the door just as it was closing. Hinata looked up into Neji's face in shock. "N-Neji-Kun?" she asked.

Neji grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room. He blushed as he looked down. "Hinata-Sama, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so rude," he said quietly. She smiled warmly, "It's ok Neji-Kun. I don't know what you did and you're right, it's none of my business," she said softly. Neji let her hand go and turned away.

"Neji-Kun? Are you alright?" she asked, noticing the furious look on his face. He glanced at her then looked away again. "Hinata-Sama, uh, I was just wondering…" he blushed softly, "I was just wondering if you would help me?" he asked hesitantly. Hinata's eyes widened, was this Neji? Neji has never asked her for anything. She owed it to him though, with the amount that he helped her all the time. She nodded, "Sure Neji-Kun. What is it?" she asked, stepping into his room and closing his door behind her.

Neji sighed and sat down on his bed. Hinata re-arranged her yukata (thin kimono used in the summer. Traditional Japanese women used to wear it in their baths, but now it's used as basic summer wear) around her as she sat beside him. Neji leaned forward and pressed his face into his hands. "You can tell me anything, Neji-Kun," Hinata said, trying to make him feel better. He looked up at her worried face and smiled. He lifted his head and looked down at the ground. "How…how do you tell…if a girl likes you? What do girls do when they like a guy?" he asked finally.

Hinata paused and looked at Neji. She was shocked that her cousin would confide in her about this. "Who likes you, Neji-Kun?" Neji paused; he didn't want to tell Hinata that he was the one falling for Ten-ten. "Just…some girl I know," he said. Hinata nodded. "Neji-Kun, if a girl likes you, she's either obvious about it or she tries to hide it in anyway that she can," she began.

Ten-ten woke up late in the afternoon and sat up abruptly. She looked around wildly. Seeing that she was in her house she relaxed a little. Then she lay back down, starting to get sad. _**Neji had to look after me again. I can't believe that I…**_ she blushed a deep crimson as she remembered what she did when she saw Neji's concerned face, she covered her eyes in her hands, _**I CANNOT BELIEVE I THREW MYSELF AT HIM! And he rubbed my back. He must think I'm a total weakling now! I just broke down crying infront of him. Did he look after me all night?**_ She looked down at her bed and she saw his tux jacket. She slapped her face, _**HE DID!**_

She jumped out of her bed and hopped in the shower. Drying herself off, she hurried to her room and picked out a soft pink yukata. She changed and ran out of the house, not bothering to grab something to eat. She ran down the streets of Konoha, Neji's jacket in her arms. Reaching the Hyuuga house, she paused, panting and out of breath. The door opened and Hinata stood there. "Oh, hi Ten-Ten-Chan. Are you here to see Neji-Kun?" she asked, smiling. Ten-ten looked up and nodded. Hinata led Ten-ten through the house to Neji's room.

Hinata smiled at Ten-ten and left her standing before his closed room door. Ten-ten knocked softly, "Neji?" she asked, almost whispering. No one answered. She slid his door open and peeked inside. Neji was lying on his bed, arms underneath his pillow and his face buried into it. He seemed a little red, like he had a fever. _**Is he sleeping?**_ Ten-ten opened the door a little more and slid inside his room. "Neji?" she asked. He didn't stir. She walked up to his bed and knelt down. She looked into his sleeping face. She blushed, _**why do I feel so awkward around him now? Why is my heart beating so fast?**_

She placed his jacket over his back and stood up quickly. She ran from the room and slammed his door behind her. Neji woke with a start. He looked around and saw no one. He felt a soft warmth on his back. He looked behind him and saw his jacket. _**She was here?**_ He frowned and pushed his face into his pillow again. _**I hate this, **_he thought angrily as he fell asleep once again.

Lee was training hard, punching a wooden training post repeatedly. Ten-ten could tell he was trying, but his heart wasn't in it. Gai's funeral was a week ago, and ever since then, Lee has given up giving everything his all. She wanted to help him but she didn't know what to do. "Hey, Lee, want to go for some ramen?" Ten-ten asked. Lee shook his head and kept training. Ten-ten sighed and stood up. "Well, I'm going to get some, if you want to join, you know where to find me," she said. Lee nodded and kept training.

Ten-ten walked slowly to Ichiraku's place and ordered a small bowl. Just as she started chewing her first mouth full, Naruto walked in and ordered his usual, gigantic bowl. Ten-ten smiled, "Hey Naruto-kun." Naruto looked at her with his large blue eyes and smiled, "Hey! What's up?" he asked, sitting down. A question flashed into Ten-ten's mind. "Why did you say that Neji had a girlfriend at the funeral?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"You mean you don't know?" he asked, shocked. Ten-ten shook her head and stared at Naruto with interest. Naruto laughed, "It's so obvious that Neji likes you. I know you like him too," he said turning away to eat his ramen, "What I don't get, is how come you guys aren't dating? I mean, you're like, a good match right?" Naruto said between mouthfuls of ramen. Ten-ten stared at Naruto with wide brown eyes. She blushed and looked down at her ramen. "It's not that easy, Naruto-Kun," she said softly.

Naruto finished off his ramen and looked at her, "You know, you only ever get one real chance. This seems like this is yours, Ten-ten. Take it or leave it. I know you like each other, that's in the obvious category, and it can't be any simpler than really liking someone for who they are and what they mean to you. If they make you happy and help you through the sad times, and your heart beat quickens when you're around them, then that's a sign, a signal. It's your chance; just don't blow it, kay? You'll know what to do when the time comes," he finished. He slapped his money down on the counter and walked away.

Ten-ten stared after him in shock and disbelief. _**Was that really Naruto? That sounded nothing like him at all!!! **_She thought. She finished off her ramen, paid and left. She walked around Konoha and found herself standing infront of the Hyuuga house. In a dream like state, she raised her hand and knocked. When the door opened she asked for Neji. Has wasn't here, he went to visit Gai. Ten-ten nodded and left. She headed for the memorial stone. Ten-ten saw Neji standing there in his normal clothes. He was staring down at the stone and his hands were shaking. Ten-ten walked up behind him and touched his shoulder. He stiffened and turned away, "What are you doing here?" he asked curtly.

Ten-ten walked infront of him and pulled his face towards her. She saw a few tears running down his face. His eyes were wide and he brushed his tears away. He turned away and walked quickly towards the forest. "Neji?" she called after him. He kept walking. She followed silently, walking slower. She made sure that she was a fair distance behind him. She knew where he was going.

When Ten-ten walked into the small clearing by the river, the first thing she saw was Neji, standing near the water and looking down. She stayed in the trees and watched him but he didn't move. Then he lifted his head and spoke loud and clear:

"The toll of death comes

Ringing high its horrid price

And the living grieve"

Ten-ten stepped back, her brown eyes wide. She never knew he could write poetry. "You can come out, Ten-ten," he said quietly, sitting down by the water. She stepped out and stood just infront of the trees. "That was beautiful Neji. Do you write poetry often?" she asked. Neji looked out at the water. "Yeah, sometimes, when I can't express what I feel, that's what I do," he said softly. Then his voice grew loud again as he recited another haiku:

"The spring waters rush

Washing away all our sins

Just to start again"

Ten-ten walked up and sat down beside Neji. She glanced at his face and saw that he looked mad and yet thoughtful. "Neji, do you just think of them as you go?" she asked. Neji nodded. Ten-ten rolled up her pants and took off her shoes. She dipped her feet into the cool river water and sighed. She leaned back on her elbows and looked up at Neji. He was watching her with his pale eyes. "Join me?" she asked. Neji hesitated then nodded and rolled up his pants and took off his shoes. He sat a little farther away from Ten-ten and didn't look at her in the face. "Neji?" she asked.

"When the heart gets crushed

How does it keep living on?

Hoping for the light?"

Ten-ten sat up straight and gazed at Neji. "Neji is this how you are feeling?" she asked. Neji blushed and turned away, "You're crazy. I don't… I don't feel these things," he said. Ten-ten glared at him. He didn't look at her but he kept blushing. Ten-ten slid over to him and knelt beside him. Neji's heart beat quickened when he saw her move closer. _**What should I say? What is she going to do?**_ His mind was whirling with thoughts and he couldn't focus. "Neji…" she looked down blushing, "Neji…I heard something today, and was wondering if it was true…"

"What?" he asked, still not looking at her. Ten-ten blushed harder and looked away, "Uhm, Naruto had said…that it was obvious…" she paused. Not wanting to make Neji run from her. "What's obvious?" he asked, his heart started pounding. "Naruto said it was obvious…that we like eachother…" she whispered softly. Neji's eyes widened and he flushed a deep crimson. Then he took his feet from the water and slid his shoes back on. "You can't believe anything that blond freak says," he said, standing up.

Ten-ten could feel tears at the back of her eyes and she looked down. "Yeah, you're right," she whispered. Naruto's voice came ringing through her head, _you know, you only ever get one real chance…_ Ten-ten looked up and saw Neji walking away. _It's your chance; just don't blow it, kay? You'll know what to do when the time comes… _Naruto sure said some pretty thoughtful things to her and she wasn't going to let them go to waste. Or was she? She couldn't make up her mind about what she was going to do. She just kept staring after Neji as he grew smaller and smaller. "So, I guess I blew it then, right?" she asked herself, tears running down her face.

Neji paused where he was and he glanced behind him. He saw Ten-ten kneeling on the ground, head in her hands and sobbing softly. _**God dammit, **_he thought, _**I know this feels horrible and I want to make it right, but, I want things to stay the way they are now. I don't want things to be awkward or wrong…**_ he looked down at the ground infront of him. Why was did his heart hurt this much? Why did it feel like it was throwing itself against his chest? Neji grasped his shirt above his heart and scowled. He shouldn't feel anything for her. She's a team mate and nothing more. A good friend maybe, but the shinobi way says that they can't be more than that.

He shook his head and forced his feet to keep moving. One step, two steps, three, he was picking up speed slowly. Five, six, seven, Neji found himself jogging now. 12, 13, 14, now he was running. Neji looked up and his eyes widened. Sure he was gaining speed, but he was going the wrong way. He came closer to Ten-ten and just as he came within a few feet of her he dropped to his knees infront of her, panting. She gasped and looked up at him with wet eyes. Neji grabbed her in a tight hug and she was so shocked that she couldn't do anything. Her heart was fluttering in her chest. Was this really happening? Is this an illusion?

"N-Neji?" she asked, still not sure of what to do. Neji blushed and pulled away. "I'm sorry," was all he said. He looked away from her shocked face and stood up. He turned away and looked down, "Ten-ten-San, Naruto was… he was only partially right. But we can't be together," he said softly. He started walking away but felt a pull on his hand. He looked behind him and saw that Ten-ten had stood up and grabbed his hand softly. Her soft face was blushing. "Neji, why not?" she asked. Neji could tell she was about to cry again. Neji's heart pounded in his chest as he turned to face her. "I don't want to ruin what we have, Ten-ten," he replied.

Neji pulled away from her grasp, turned and walked away. He didn't want to see the river that would flow from her soft hazel eyes. He kept walking when he heard her muffled cries. He kept walking when he heard her call his name ever so softly. He just kept walking, forcing his feet forward. This time, he wasn't going to turn back. He kept his pace slow and he didn't pick up speed. His feet kept shuffling along on the dirt path. Neji scowled as he kept walking. He knew he was doing the right thing, but why did it feel so wrong? Why does the mind always interfere with the heart?

"It wouldn't be acceptable," he told himself as he entered his home. He shuffled past Hinata in the kitchen with his head bowed low. He shuffled past Hyuuga Hioshi in his study. Neji never once looked up until he closed the door to his room. He undressed and then changed into more comfortable clothes. He wore baggy black pants and a loose fitting white shirt. He lay down on his floor and pulled out a book. He stared at the cover for a few minutes, his mind lost in his complicated thoughts. Then he slowly opened the book cover and turned to the first page. He started reading, but what he read never registered in his mind. His eyes just scanned the same first sentence over and over again, just not taking it in.

Neji got fed up with the repetitive line and slammed the cover down. He picked up the book and threw it against the wall. Standing up Neji clenched his fists and stormed out of his room and to the kitchen. He grabbed Hinata by her white apron and pulled her close to him. She gasped and closed her eyes, pulling her arms up to her chest, hoping to prevent an attack. "Hinata, why do I feel like this? What is this feeling?" he asked, his voice dripping with hatred and an angered frustration. Hinata opened one pale eye and glanced up at her cousins' face.

It was twisted in a scowl but his eyes seemed to plead. Hinata placed her hands over Neji's and pulled away. He released her and his face softened. Hinata gazed up into Neji's sad face and could tell that something had happened to him. "What are you feeling, Neji-Kun?" she asked softly. Neji sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're…you like Kiba, right? So you know what this feeling is. What is it? My heart is pounding and…" he paused, holding a hand to his chest. "And what?" she asked. "It hurts," he whispered, looking down and blushing.

Hinata paused and blinked at her cousin, "It hurts?" Neji nodded. He looked down at her confused face then looked away, "Nevermind, Hinata-Sama. It's not your problem," he said, turning away. "No, Neji-Kun, please. I know what it is, I'm just wondering, why are you feeling heartbreak?" she asked, grabbing onto Neji's arm. Neji blushed and looked down at the ground, still turned away from Hinata. "It's… a long story," he whispered. Hinata took off her apron and led Neji to her room. Closing the door behind her she sat Neji down on her bed. "I'm listening," she said softly.

When Neji had finally faded from her sight, Ten-ten stood up and turned to go in the opposite direction. Her head and thoughts were clouded by the echoing of Neji's sentence. _I don't want to ruin what we have_. _**I never realized we had something, **_she thought to herself. As her slow foot steps sounded in her empty house, she couldn't help but think that Neji really did like her. He had hugged her and had admitted that Naruto was only partially right. Neji had hinted towards many things today, but just what did he really feel? _I don't want to ruin what we have…__**what we have now isn't the greatest. I want to make it better, **_she thought.

She entered her small kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and a piece of bread. She wasn't hungry at all but she felt like eating something. Walking to her room she ate the bread and drank some water. She set her glass down and threw herself onto her bed. Burying her face in her pillow her mind whirled with tons of possible scenarios between her and Neji. She couldn't handle this on her own; she needed a girl to talk to. She sighed and crawled under the covers. _**Talking will have to wait.**_ She never bothered to undress but she fell asleep almost instantly that afternoon. She wanted this day to pass, to be a dream gone bad. The last thoughts in her mind before she fell asleep were: _**who can I talk to? Who knows Neji better than me?**_

Ten-ten waited outside of the Hyuuga house until she was sure Neji had left. Watching him walk away, she knocked on the door and waited for Hinata to answer. "Oh, hi Ten-ten-Chan. I'm afraid Neji-Kun has already left. He went to see L-…" Ten-ten pulled Hinata inside and closed the door behind her. "I'm not here for Neji, I'm here to talk to you, Hinata," she said quietly. Hinata was a little shocked but she nodded her head and led the way to her room. Hinata waited for Ten-ten to rest for a while on her bed before she spoke up, "What do you want to talk about, Ten-ten-Chan? And why me? I thought you were close to Sakura-Chan?" Hinata sat beside Ten-ten and looked at her worriedly.

Ten-ten blushed and looked away. "Uhm, Hinata. Neji is your cousin so you know a lot about him, right?" she asked. Hinata nodded, "I know a fair amount, why do you ask?" Ten-ten took a deep breath, "I was wondering if…if there was any girl that he talks about to you. Does he confide about stuff like this to you?" she asked worriedly. Hinata paused and put 2 and 2 together. _**So the girl Neji always refers to in his stories is Ten-ten. And Ten-ten wants to know if Neji likes her back. What do I say to her? Neji-Kun told me that he doesn't want things to be awkward but Ten-Ten-Chan wants to know if there is something more that they can be. **_

"Ten-Ten-Chan, I think I'm not the one you should be asking," she said looking at her friends hazel eyes. "I already tried Hinata. All he said was 'I don't want to ruin what we have.' What did he mean, Hinata?" she asked. Hinata looked down and thought for a moment before replying softly, "Neji thinks that if you were to date and then you were to break up, it would become too awkward. Right now he knows that he's there, by your side as a friend and a team-mate and that's enough for him. If things didn't work out, then your team wouldn't fight as well together anymore because of the tense feeling between you guys."

Ten-ten looked at Hinata in shock. _**Neji really put a lot of thought into this. **_"So he likes me then?" Ten-ten asked softly. Hinata nodded, "Very much, Ten-ten-Chan. He will take me aside every so often and ask me for help on how girls feel and how they act. He doesn't tell me names but I'm sure he talks about you. He's so confused right now, Ten-ten. He really doesn't want to hurt you in anyway. He wants to stay close friends, being there for eachother and watching each others back. He thinks that because of what the Shinobi Rules say, its law. Ninja aren't supposed to date each other because their minds get clouded by their emotions and they aren't able to fight with precision."

Ten-ten's heart started beating rapidly as the dim realization hit her. _**Neji really does like me. He doesn't want to hurt me; he's trying to keep us good friends. **_Her admiration for him went up several notches. _**He's trying to protect me, him…us. **_Ten-ten stood up and leaned down to hug Hinata. "Thank you so much for your help, Hinata-Chan. This means so much!" She turned away and opened the door. "Don't tell him that I told you anything, ok Ten-ten-Chan? He would kill me if he found out," Hinata said quietly. Ten-ten giggled and nodded, "I promise."

She left the Hyuuga house with happiness in her heart. She raced through Konoha, searching for a specific blond haired boy. She had to tell him thank you, for letting her know that she had a chance.

Neji Hyuuga walked back inside his house. He came back with Lee and the short haired boy sat down on Neji's bed. "So, what did you want to say to me, Neji-Kun?" Lee asked. Neji threw himself onto his bed and winced as his stomach made contact with the book he had thrown earlier. "I just wanted to ask you…" he paused, pulling the book out from underneath him. "Do you know what to give girls for presents?" he asked, blushing. Lee laughed. "Who do you like, Neji-Kun?" Neji threw the book at Lee who dodged it. "It's none of your business! I'm just asking if you know what girls like!" he scowled. Lee held up his hands, "Alright, alright, alright. It really depends on the girl, Neji. If she's active but sweet, like my darling Sakura-Chan, then flowers or something sweet would work. But you know you're not allowed to have Sakura, right? Ok, good. Now, if she's like Ten-ten or Ino then a little more than flowers. I'm sure Ino would really go for jewelry and Ten-ten would love new clothes. And if your girl was anything like…" Lee rambled on but Neji didn't hear him. _**Clothes huh? Maybe I should ask Hinata if she knows what Ten-ten likes…I can't just take Ten-ten shopping without giving her ideas. I hate it when I don't know what to do!**_

"…then she would like chocolates. Got all that down, Neji?" Lee asked, turning to his friend. Neji looked up, a little shocked that Lee had stopped talking. "Uh, yeah. I got all that. Thanks Lee," Neji said standing up. He grabbed Lee's arm and led him to his front door. "You can go train now. Thanks for your help," he said, closing the door in Lee's face. Lee stood there in shock before he shrugged it off. Lee ran off to his training field once again.

"Hinata-Sama, can you come here for a second, please?" Neji asked from down the hall. He could hear her rustling in the kitchen before he saw her walking down the hall. "What is it, Neji-Kun?" she asked, stopping infront of him. "Do you know if Te-," he paused and corrected himself. "Ahem, do you know if girls like getting new clothes?" he asked. Hinata giggled and nodded. "It's normally nice to receive them on special occasions though. It confuses us if it's just for no reason," she said. Neji nodded, "Thanks, Hinata-Sama," he said. Then he closed his door and paced his room in thought. A few moments later he could hear Hinata giggling to herself in the kitchen.

As the winter was growing colder and the days were shorter, everybody bustled around for presents. Christmas was approaching and everyone wanted to get something nice for their friends and loved ones. Hinata ended up helping Neji in the middle of one of her dates with Kiba. Kiba was pissed off but Hinata wanted to help out. Hinata took Neji out to the girls' clothes and picked out some kimonos and small accessories. Hinata chose colours that she thought would go well on Ten-ten.

Neji then thanked her for her help and ran off. Hinata smiled and turned back to Kiba. He was staring at the lingerie department just a few feet away. Hinata scowled at him and he smiled. "A lot of that would look great on you, Hina," he said, trying to save himself. Hinata blushed and pulled him away from that department. Neji watched his cousin from a safe distance. He saw how happy those two were together and he pictured himself and Ten-ten doing the same thing. Blushing he turned away and went to pick out other things for his friends.

Neji went up to the clerk to pay for his things when he spotted Ten-ten and she was coming to pay too. He turned away, hoping beyond hope that she wouldn't see him. It seemed like she didn't because she went to a different line to pay. Neji sighed inwardly and paid fast, wanting to get away. He grabbed his things and stormed out of the small store and ran home. He ran through the wet and slippery streets of Konoha. He was almost eager for Christmas to come and go. He wanted this nightmare to end.

He sighed heavily as he entered his room. Safe and warm, he threw his bags onto his bed and got into something more comfortable. His black baggy pants and white baggy shirt seemed to be his first pick. Slipping into them, he then went to the bags on his bed. For some reason, he was in the giving spirit this year. He had bought something for nearly everyone he knew. He got Hinata a soft lilac coloured Kimono and a silver hair band. For Kiba and Akamaru he got dog bones, a set of tennis balls for playing catch and a dog tag necklace for Kiba. Lee would be getting a handbook for new secret Martial arts. Ino would be receiving a bracelet with small inlays of gold flowers. Chouji would be getting a huge box of chocolates and a new scarf; his was wearing out.

He also bought a new chess board for Shikamaru and a beautiful fan necklace for Temari. A new bug holder and bug books would be going to Shino Aburame and a book on controlling anger would be going to Gaara. He was going to pick up a bouquet of flowers and a book on healing for Sakura. He honestly didn't know what to get for Sasuke but he tried. He had gotten the Uchiha child arm and leg guards that had weights, so he could build up muscle and speed. Special wood oil would be going to Kankuro and a book on self taught etiquette would be going to Naruto. Neji really didn't want to get the Uzumaki boy anything, but it wouldn't feel right if he had gotten Neji something and Neji never gave him anything.

Neji had no idea what he would give the teachers or the Hokage so he just bought flowers for the girls, Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, and Tsunade. Then he got free passes to Ichiraku's ramen for the men, Asuma, Iruka, Kakashi, and Ero-Sennin. Kakashi would be getting the latest Icha-Icha Paradise book from Jiraiya and Jiraiya would be getting a free pass to the Woman's Pleasure House (Don't ask how Neji got it because even I don't know hehe). Neji sighed and was thankful that his shopping was done. Then he glanced at what he had bought for Ten-ten. There was an assortment of five different Kimonos for her, all earthy colours and hand woven. He laid out all of the presents and started wrapping them in the frail paper, ribbons and bows.

Ten-ten sighed as she sat down on her bed at home. Bags were splayed all over her bed and floor. She had gone on a shopping spree and spent a little more than she would have liked. But she was glad. She was able to get everyone something. She definitely owed Hinata a lot so she bought two kimonos for her. A soft Lavender one and an off white one. Hinata would also be getting a calico kitten and all the accessories for her. Kiba would be getting a book on proper grooming for pets and humans and a flea collar for Akamaru. She bought a set of arm and legs weights for Lee and a small booklet on how to gain upper and lower body strength. Temari would be getting a black kimono and a red obi and Ino would be getting a book on professional flower arranging. Chouji would be getting a 'How To Eat Healthy While Eating Your Favorite Foods' book.

She bought a book on secrets plays for Chess and other board games for Shikamaru and Gaara would be getting a book on traveling (I guess she thought he needed to get out more?). Ten-ten bought a special bug habitat for Shino so he could collect special bugs and keep them safe. A special body training book would be going to Sakura and Sasuke would get a book on the famous history of the Uchiha clan. She felt like he needed to be reminded of his noble history. Naruto would be getting a booklet of small coupons that all said "Free Pass for Ichiraku's Ramen". Chakra strings: manipulation and care book would go to Kankuro and joint oil for his puppets.

The teachers would all be receiving day passes to a spa on the edge of town but she got Jiraiya a stack of "Research Magazines" and a book on 'How to be 50 and look 20' book for Tsunade as a joke. Ten-ten just hoped that this Christmas wouldn't be her last for that joke. And finally, Neji would be getting a few books on poetry and a new, traditional, Japanese style outfit. She really hoped that it fit him and that he would like it. Hinata said that he liked more traditional things.

As Ten-ten started wrapping the presents, she couldn't stop thinking of the poem Neji had said earlier that year. How beautiful it sounded yet the heart break was eminent within it.

'When the heart get crushed

How does it keep living on?

Hoping for the light?'

_**I wouldn't know why but I think it's because it knows that something better is out there. It knows that it can always find something to love and feel happy about, **_she thought. _**It knows that there is a better and more real chance out there. **_

Hinata and Kiba walked home later on that afternoon. Kiba was going to Hinata's place to help her wrap presents and vice versa. On their way to Hinata's house, Kiba grabbed Hinata's hand and stopped her. She looked up at his smiling face curiously. "What is it Kiba?" she asked. Kiba looked around; making sure no one was there to hear him. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Is it just me or do Neji and Ten-ten have a growing relationship? I mean the air is always tense when they are together and when other people go near them they blush and pull away…" Hinata giggled and whispered into his ear, "Neji likes her but doesn't want things to change and Ten-ten likes him but wants to respect his decision."

Kiba laughed, "It's so obvious that they would be a good couple. If things don't work out I'm sure they would still be a tight team." Hinata nodded, "They have always been close friends, I doubt that would ever change." Kiba grinned and leaned down close to Hinata again, "You know we've been dating over 6 months now, right?" Hinata looked confused but she nodded. "That means that this is our first Christmas together, right?" Hinata nodded again, "Where is this going, Kiba?" Kiba kissed Hinata lightly on the lips, "We should do something special for our first holiday as a couple," he whispered. Hinata blushed, "L-like what, Kiba?" she asked softly.

He set the bags he was holding on the ground and made Hinata do the same. Then he moved closer to her and looked down into her blushing face. He placed a hand at the base of her neck and his other hand around her waist. He pulled her closer and kissed her along her neck and smiled when he heard her gasp softly. "K-Kiba…what are you doing?" she asked, her face completely red. Kiba blew gently on her neck and pulled up, then leaned down again kissing her passionately on the lips, pushing down gently. "Let's go on a trip, far away," he whispered. Hinata giggled and hugged Kiba, "I'd love to go, but we don't have the money and I'm not sure if Father would approve." Kiba scowled at the mentioning of her father, "Don't worry about money, I've had a job for the last few years and I saved up a lot. And as for your father, we could always run away if he says no."

Hinata laughed and picked up her bags, "We will see," she said happily. Kiba laughed, picked up the rest of the bags and followed her. When they got into her room, the first thing Kiba did was drop off the bags and then went to see Neji. Knocking softly on his door, Kiba awaited the 'Enter' or the 'Who is it?' But it never came. "Hey, Neji. It's me, Kiba. Open up!" No answer came. Kiba slid the door open and saw that Neji had fallen asleep over the presents he was wrapping. Kiba smiled and knelt down. As the Inuzuka picked Neji up, he noticed what the boy was wrapping. Five earthy coloured kimonos were sitting on some gold coloured wrapping paper. Kiba smiled as he set Neji on his bed and left the room. "Yeah, it's super obvious that he likes her," he said to Hinata quietly as he closed her room door behind him.

"Happy Christmas everyone!" Hinata said as she walked in the doors. Konoha was having a special Christmas gathering in the Academy. They had cleared out the rooms and made room for all the older students and adults to pack themselves inside. The whole crowd inside turned to her, Kiba, and Neji standing in the doorway and shouted, "HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" Hinata giggled and walked inside. Her arms were loaded with gifts that she had to pass out. Neji and Kiba followed her inside and through the crowd. She slipped easily between the people but Kiba and Neji had a little more trouble.

Hinata made her way to where the girls were standing. "Happy Christmas everyone!" she said again. She handed wrapped gifts to Sakura, Ten-ten, Ino, and Temari. They smiled and said their thanks. Hinata was about to turn away and seek out the boys when she heard a gasp. She turned to look and was engulfed in a crushing hug. "Thank you so much, Hinata! This is so beautiful!" Sakura said as she released the shocked girl. Hinata smiled, "I made it myself." Sakura examined in wonder the soft pink Kimono and matching obi. "It's so beautiful, Hinata! Where did you learn to sew like this?" she asked. Hinata was about to reply when she received a huge hug from Ten-ten and Ino.

They, in turn, had received kimonos, hand made by Hinata. Ten-ten's was soft blue with a white obi. Ino's kimono was a dark purple with a light yellow obi. Temari sighed and opened hers. She gasped as she saw a scarlet kimono with a thick black obi. The kimono had a black outline of fire along the trim and on the bottom. She looked at Hinata with wide eyes. "Why would you do all this for me?" she asked in amazement. Hinata smiled and hugged her, "Because you're my friend," she said softly. Then she turned and walked away, seeking out the boys.

Most of them were standing in the back of the room, bunched together and whispering amongst themselves. "Happy Christmas!" she called as she walked over. The boys immediately stopped talking and moved apart as Hinata came closer. She handed wrapped packages to Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, and Kankuro. They all looked at her with confusion. "I made them all myself," she said, smiling happily. Chouji was the first to unwrap his and gasped as he saw a huge container of all his favorite sweets. He took the liberty of opening the lid and shoveling the sweets in his mouth. Hinata giggled as she watched him.

Lee opened his up next and grabbed Hinata in a huge hug. She had given him a new green jumpsuit, but it wasn't his and probably wouldn't fit him for years. It was Gai's old jumpsuit. "I took the liberty of grabbing it from the ANBU for you," she said quietly. With tears in his eyes, Lee bowed to her, "Thank you so much Hinata-Chan. You have no idea how much this means to me." Hinata nodded. Shikamaru opened up his gift and smiled as he saw a beautifully painted picture of clouds. "I did it myself, just for you," she said happily. He smiled and thanked her. Finally Kankuro opened his and laughed when he saw two wooden marionettes. "It took me a while to find them, but I did. I hope you can find something to do with them," she said quietly. He nodded and thanked her.

Neji wasn't interested in any of this. He handed out his gifts but then walked away. He wanted to get all of them finished before he got to Ten-ten. Kiba was doing his own gift giving as well. But he followed Hinata, not leaving her side. Hinata found Naruto, Shino, Gaara and Sasuke standing out side, in the back of the Academy. "Happy Christmas!" she said again as she walked to them. There was a solid chill in the air and she shivered as she approached them.

She handed the boys their presents. Naruto's eyes went wide as he opened his. In his hand he held a brand new coat that was hand made by none other than Hinata. It had Uzumaki sewed onto the back. On the front it had fire designs across the shoulders. "Th-thank you…Hinata… How long did this take you to make?" he asked in amazement. Hinata just shook her head, "That shouldn't matter. What matters is that you like it, right?" she smiled warmly. Naruto smiled back and hugged her tightly. "Thanks so much Hinata," he said softly. Then he pulled away and slipped out of his own coat. Pulling on the coat that Hinata made, he grinned. "It's so warm," he said quietly. He looked down at the detail work and admired the time and patience that it must've taken her.

"I'm glad you like it," Hinata said. Shino then muttered his thanks as he received his gift. His gift was a special ointment that would heal him and his bugs. He also received a hand made black sweater. "I couldn't think of anything else to give you," Hinata said sadly. Shino patted her shoulder, "It's alright. I really like it," he muttered quietly. Hinata smiled, "I'm glad," she said. Sasuke smiled as he saw his gift. It was an old worn out photograph of his parents. They were smiling and his mother was holding a young Sasuke in her arms. But this photograph made Sasuke even happier when he didn't see Itachi in it. Sasuke's father looked like he was ruffling Sasuke's hair and was smiling warmly.

"Where did you get this?" Sasuke asked, looking up. Hinata smiled and hugged the Uchiha boy warmly, "I found it in the Konoha Archives. Do you like it?" she asked. Sasuke patted her back awkwardly, "Yeah, Hinata. Thanks a lot," he muttered. His heart was jolting with happiness. This was the only picture he had of just him and his parents. Gaara opened his gift and just stared in shock at the stuffed raccoon toy in his hands. He looked at Hinata curiously. While the other boys laughed and Hinata giggled she picked up the raccoon. She turned it over in her hands so the back faced him. There was a small zipper in its back. He took the toy from her and unzipped its back. Inside was an assortment of shiny rocks and different minerals. "I couldn't think of anything to give to you, Gaara-San. I know you can control sand and I thought of you when I found these," she smiled. Gaara smiled thinly as he thanked her. The stones she had found were actually valuable gems that are rare to find. He really liked it. And by the looks of the raccoon toy, she had made it herself.

Hinata shivered and smiled as Kiba moved closer to her. He handed out his gifts and walked back inside, not waiting to see the reactions on the boys' faces. Neji did likewise. As Kiba and Hinata walked inside the crowded party room once more, Hinata and Kiba were engulfed in hugs and presents. Everyone that they had given gifts to, had given one back. Hinata just stared at the armful of presents that seemed to keep growing and growing. Neji managed to slip by them and spotted Ten-ten going back to sit down. She was alone. _**This is it, **_he thought. His heart was beating rapidly as he walked over to her. "Come with me?" he asked, holding a large package in one arm and holding out his other hand to her.

She smiled and nodded, taking his hand. His heart skipped a beat as he felt her soft, smooth hand slip into his. He walked her to a separate room and turned to her. Looking down and away he handed the package to her. "Neji, you didn't have to get me anything," she whispered quietly. "Please, take it?" he asked. The lights were out in this room and he was grateful; the darkness covered his blush. She hesitantly accepted his gift and set it down on a table that was nearby. She handed him a medium sized package that she had been carrying. He was shocked that she had bothered to get him anything. "Th-Thank you, Ten-ten," he said quietly.

She smiled warmly and then went to open hers. She gasped and her eyes teared up as she saw the five kimono's lying there, neatly folded and they almost looked like they were just waiting for her to wear them. She turned to Neji who had opened his gift. His jaw dropped as he saw the traditional outfit and the few books on poetry that she had bought for him. He didn't have time to observe it more because he was caught in a back breaking hug. "Neji! Why did you get me so many?!" she asked. Unable to help himself, he wrapped his arms around her. His heart was pounding as he whispered, "Because I love to see you smile." She pulled away and looked up into his face.

Neji saw the glitter of tears on her cheeks and he wiped them away. "Smile for me, Ten-ten," he whispered. She did. She smiled warmly despite the fresh flow of tears. "Thank you so much, Neji!" she choked out. "Thanks for mine. I love it," he said, holding up the outfit. She smiled again, "You can thank Hinata for that. She's the one who told me that you liked traditional things." Neji smiled. "She seems to know a lot," he said quietly.

He turned away, "I wanted to give you something else, but I couldn't think of anything. So I wrote a poem for you as well," he said. Still turned away, he cleared his throat and read aloud:

'As the summer dies

One can only hope for love

To pass the winter'

He turned back to Ten-ten only to have his lips covered by hers. She clutched his shirt in her hands as she leaned on him. Neji stood still for a moment longer before he closed his eyes and leaned down, pressing his lips on hers. He wrapped his arms across her back and felt her wrap her arms around his shoulders. He could feel her loose brown hair brush against his face as she moved her face to his shoulder, catching him in a tight hug. Neji smiled thinly. "Thank you, Neji. I've been waiting for so long to hear that," she whispered into his ear. "I'm sorry it took so long," he whispered back.

They pulled away and grabbed their gifts. They walked back to the party. Setting the gifts down on a table, they walked in to find other people to talk to. Only a few steps into the room, Neji reached over and grabbed Ten-ten's hand and continued walking in as he felt her squeeze his hand reassuringly.

Me: Yay! i finished!

Neji: It's about time

Me: Hey!

Ten-ten: Neji, be nice! She was nice to us in the story!

Neji: Blush You're just sucking up to her...

Me: well i made you two happy. i could have one of you die, or close to death, or suffering...i could also have you guys fight or get kidnapped or..rambles on

Ten-ten: uhh... so Neji, you going to announce it?

Neji: sigh fine. R&R or Tori will go nuts on you...

Me: YEAH!...hey wait...what?


End file.
